


'cause it's too cold for you here

by HotCat37



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Comfort drabble I guess, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, I'm so original for writing a fic based on Sweater Weather, Kurumada being grumpy because he can't stand the cold, M/M, Subtle drop of headcanons, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCat37/pseuds/HotCat37
Summary: The black-haired teen grumbles his way into the hallway so he can kick off his boots. Then, with a heavy sigh, he sets the bag of groceries on the table. He'll put them away later or whatever. Kurumada grins at the thought because he knows Sangoku's gonna be pissed about it.
Relationships: Kurumada Gouichi/Sangoku Taichi
Kudos: 6





	'cause it's too cold for you here

Kurumada's teeth are still chattering by the time he's finally unlocked the door. He fishes a tissue from his pocket to wipe away the runny nose he's got going on. 

Fuck winter. Kurumada hates winter.

The black-haired teen grumbles his way into the hallway so he can kick off his boots. Then, with a heavy sigh, he sets the bag of groceries on the table. He'll put them away later or whatever. Kurumada grins at the thought because he knows Sangoku's gonna be pissed about it. 

Speaking of Sangoku.......

Kurumada heads towards the brunette's room, half slipping over the floor with how wet his socks are. He pulls at the door handle and spots his boyfriend lying in bed. 

The sight is fucking cute, Kurumada feels his face flush even more. 

Sangoku's hugging that damn bear again. The defender doesn't quite remember where he got it from, but if he's not mistaken Sam's dad got it for him years ago. He always sleeps with it when Kurumada isn't coming over. He chugs off his scarf before tossing it at the chair by the desk. Then, he stumbles over to the bed, tired and cold.

"Sammy." He grunts. A little too loud.

It takes a few seconds, but eventually Kurumada sees Sam's eyes blink open sleepily. His hair is a little messier than usual, Kurumada feels a huge craving to rake his fingers through it.

"Oh, hey! Did you put the groceries away?" Sangoku doesn't move, just lazily stares as his boyfriend stands there awkwardly.

"Uh.....yeah." Kurumada lies, because fuck the groceries.

Sam squints his eyes suspiciously at the other.

"Are you lying?" 

Kurumada huffs and rolls his eyes, promptly ignoring the question. He climbs onto the bed and pushes the big-ass teddy bear aside.

"Oi, Kurumada, what about the gro-" Sangoku doesn't bother finishing his sentence when Kurumada crawls into the space in between him and the bear.

The defender smashes his face into Sangoku's chest, then loops his arms around the other boy's back. Then, he makes the brunette jolt by putting his hands under his sweater and placing them flat against his skin.

"Fu-! K-Kurumada!" Sangoku scolds, prying the smaller teen's hands away from his back.

"What??" Kurumada continues to play dumb, much to the goalkeeper's irritation.

"Your hands are ice-cold, fool!" Sangoku breaks it to him.

Kurumada grunts something inaudible, further cuddling into the soft material of Sangoku's sweater. Sam picks up the bear again and resumes his hugging session, so that Kurumada is sandwiched between the stuffed animal and him.

It's a little hard to breath like that, but Kurumada doesn't mind. Let's himself be suffocated in Sangoku's warmth. He's still shivering a little, Sam holds him even tighter.

"You didn't get yourself sick, did you?" Sangoku murmurs into his hair.

"It's all your fault for makin' me go to the damn store while it's snowing!" Kurumada complains, entangling his legs with Sangoku's.

"Now you know how I feel every time you want meat sticks from the store." Sam shoots back.

Kurumada doesn't entertain him with a reply. It's when he's half-asleep that Sangoku nudges at him again.

"And Gouichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch your language." Sangoku scolds, as if he couldn't have said that shit earlier.

"Shut the fuck up and cuddle me, Taichi." 


End file.
